Dipsy
Dipsy is a Teletubby and a recurring character in the Super Mario Toy Show. Characteristics Dipsy is a green Teletubby with a long straight phallic shape on his head. In the Super Mario Toy Show, he is one of Power Ranger Guy's loyal minions. He has the ability to use the Teletubby Stare on his opponents, but later episodes greatly reduced his role. Video Appearances Super Mario Toy Show Dipsy was first mentioned in the first episode of the Mario Toy Show. Power Ranger Guy asked where he was, to which Robo-Reptile admitted he might have ate him. That wouldn't be the case, however, as Dipsy would show up in his debut episode, The Rise of Dipsy. In the episode, Dipsy arrives in a Toxic Waste drum that first lands in Devastator's may, only for Power Ranger Guy to get it out. Upon opening the lid, Power Ranger Guy declares it to be Toxic Waste. Soon, a strange, long shape emerges, to which Elite calls a penis, and Power Ranger Guy calls an old moldy hot dog. Dipsy finally emerges from the drum, and Elite proceeds to attack him. After that, Power Ranger Guy asks if it really was Dipsy, and the latter replied so, stating that Robo-Reptile actually ate Tinky Winky because he was a gaywad. Dipsy later tells how he ended up in the situation he was in. It all started after he encountered a Hippie Cow while trying to steal a Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen DVD. After a slight confrontation, Dipsy tossed the Hippie Cow to the side and proceeded to steal the DVD. Suddenly, he heard a growl. Dipsy turned to protect the DVD, only to be crushed by it. A dinosaur emerges, and then proceeds to attack Dipsy, biting him and hitting him against a wall. The dinosaur soon spat Dipsy out, claiming he tasted bad, to which Dipsy replied that he was rolling in sewage. The dinosaur then stated that the reason he Dipsy was the Teletubby was in his territory, to which Dipsy promptly left the area, but not before grabbing the DVD. Dipsy wraps up his story by showng Power Ranger Guy the DVD, however, Power Ranger Guy wasn't happy to see it, because the DVD wasn't actually Dipsy's. Mario then leaps in, irritated that his DVD was stolen. He then asked who Dipsy was, and Power Ranger Guy boasted at how Mario is outnumbered. Mario couldn't care less, as he tossed Dipsy towards Power Ranger Guy. As Mario left, Dipsy went after him, with Power Ranger Guy joining in. Power Ranger Guy started beating up Mario, and Dipsy finished Mario off by zapping him with his antenna. This victory was short-lived, as Maxus Dragonoid soon arrived and attacked Dipsy and Power Ranger Guy. Maxus Dragonoid crushed Dipsy under a ball and tossed into the air. Dipsy would later return in the forth part of the Wrath of Viacom, seen in the background with several other characters that Yoshi called upon to finally vanquish the Viacom V of Doom. After that, Dipsy would only make very brief, speechless cameos throughout the series. He would later get a significant return at the end of Rise of Mecha Mario, where he picks up a hammer to use on Soundwave, but was quickly incapacitated after Soundwave spoke. In the third part of the Wrath of Viacom 2, Dipsy would fight against his old nemesis, the Hippie Cow. Dipsy started out strong, using the Teletubby Stare, but he was quickly defeated after the Hippie Cow sprayed him with milk, causing his lactose intolerance to kick in. Other Appearances Dipsy cameoed in Power Ranger Guy and Elite's Snow Day Fun, where he explained that he couldn't play in the snow, despite his face being plastic. In Power Ranger Guy Is Missing!, Dipsy started the day by being attacked by Robo-Reptile. He was present as Elite, Devastator, and Shockwave attempted to find Power Ranger Guy. After Power Ranger Guy was freed, Dipsy was with the others as they confronted Starscream. He would try to attack Starscream, but was hit by a "Stupify Ray" that caused him to lose his intelligence. He then started acting like an actual Teletubby before Robo-Reptile attacked him. In the 2010 Christmas Crapalooza, Dipsy complained about how his role in videos was greatly reduced. He would recieve Best of Teletubbies ''as a gift from Santa Claus. He would be back in the 2015 Christmas Crapalooza as well, stating that Power Ranger Guy must've gotten stuck on the way or took a bad detour when he went to go deliver his letters to Santa Claus. When Power Ranger Guy finally came back, Dipsy asked if he had any luck, to which Power Ranger Guy snapped back at him, with Dipsy sadly claiming that ever since the series revival, he's become a background character. Trivia *The toy used for Dipsy is actually from Burger King back when they had a promotion for ''Teletubbies, though in the Mario Toy Show, the keychain is missing. *Dipsy's role in the series greatly dropped after a while. His last major significant role was in Wrath of Viacom 2. Gallery Sd-l300.jpg|The toy used for Dipsy in the series (though the keychain is missing). Dipsyencountershippiecow.PNG|Dipsy confronts the Hippie Cow, from The Rise of Dipsy Dipsyencountersdino.PNG|Dipsy encounters a Mega T-Rex, also from Rise of Dipsy. Dipsyvshippiecow.PNG|Dipsy being defeated by the Hippie Cow, from the 3rd part of Wrath of Viacom 2 Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Toy Show Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Villains